


A Little Touch

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hints of Brightwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm is touch starved
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	A Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Timeline/Spoilers** \- set within episode 2
> 
>  **Author’s Note** written for cozy_coffee for the prompt any, any touch starved

XXX

As the potent synergistic combination of bourbon, Ativan and snake venom pulled him under, Malcolm’s scattered mind rested on two competing thoughts: he should have taken off more than his shoes before crawling into bed, his tie at least, and that he had truly enjoyed Dani tucking him into bed.

No doubts about it, he was touch-starved. His was a solitary life. Who wanted to partner with the son of a serial murderer? The touch of Dani’s arm around him as she guided him up the stairs to his loft had penetrated the chemical haze he was laboring under. He’d been hyperaware of the strength in her slender arm, the gentle fall of her thick hair and the depths of her intelligent eyes. He’d wanted more even as he protested that she hadn’t had to walk him up.

His face flushed at the remembrance of his embarrassing admission about never sleeping with anyone, how he wasn’t a virgin but the real heat had come from her tightening his restraints. He dreamt of it all night.


End file.
